


Ugly Eyes

by AnIdiotWithNapalm



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Open to Interpretation, Possession, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm
Summary: What if the Alien Ghost had gotten through to Richard?
Kudos: 1





	Ugly Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This idea flashed to me while reading the part in the book about how Richard was nearly possessed by the Ghost.
> 
> This is purely self indulgent and I can nearly guarantee that no one else will read or enjoy this but I write to please no one (sometimes not even myself).

Richard stood in front of the answering machine in Susan's apartment. A horrible but unnoticeable sound played in his head, telling him to do what he wanted to do, what he scaled up a building to do.  
The phone call from the observer, who had witnessed his break in, had startled him. But the cloud in his head pushed away all of his worries and fears, he felt like pure adrenaline.  
In an act of impulse Richard grabbed the tape from the answering machine and replaced it with an empty one. He shoved the incriminated tape into his pocket and ran to sit on the couch as the door opened and Susan, with Michael Wednesday week, entered.  
Richard didn't have time to regret anything, no time to consider putting the tape back and giving up. Because he wasn't Richard anymore.  
Richard had been pushed to the side and instead something that was obviously not Richard had taken over, not that anyone noticed.  
Not-Richard smiled an ugly smile and blinked with his ugly, now dead like, eyes and excused himself from the flat. There was no need to visit that pizza place the mystery caller had said about, after all that was Richards problem to deal with. No.  
He needed to, instead, visit that professor Chronotis and have a little play on his abacus...


End file.
